


Lost and Found

by FaeaKai



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeaKai/pseuds/FaeaKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story surrounding my one-shot, Sex Kitten. A stray neko Vincent finds a home with Sephiroth . Vincent does cute cat things and gets busy with Sephiroth, the Remnants show up, Jenova has a cat allergy, and Hojo wants his cat back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Review and I'll update faster. Trust me, you want to see chapter 2. Vincent plays with yarn and hides in a box.

Come Inside

prequel/sequel to Sex Kitten

 

It was a cold winter's night and Sephiroth was all alone, as usual. He hadn't gone to work that day because, like many other employees, he simply couldn't dig his car out of the snow. After spending an entire day in the cold, watching TV, playing solitaire on his laptop, and adding to the novel he was writing, he finally stood up and turned up his thermostat. He then sat down to a dinner made for one, but always had leftovers enough for another. He never saved the leftovers though. Throwing them out made it feel more like someone else had eaten with him. His only companions as he quietly ate his dinner were the TV and his own thoughts. The TV was predicting more snow. Glorious. 

He dumped the leftovers in the garbage, as usual, and pulled on his trench coat and boots to head outside to the garbage can. The front door would only open about two feet, even after he shoved and kicked at the snow.

That's what I get for not shoveling, he thought. 

He squeezed the garbage bag out the door with him and trudged through the deep snow, sorely regretting not spending at least a little of his day shoveling some of the snow, like some of his neighbors had. 

As he neared the trash can, he noticed the locks he had put on it to keep out the raccoons had been tampered with and his garbage had been scattered across the ground. Again. 

A month previous he noticed something had begun pulling out his garbage bags and digging through them, leaving trash dispersed all over the alley he left his bin in. He would then be forced to pick up all the trash and pile it messily into the bin, the torn bags having been rendered almost useless for holding all the garbage. At first he had believed the culprit to be raccoons, but as his preventive measures had grown more elaborate, yet were still bypassed, he had begun to suspect something with a more advanced intelligence was behind this. Either that or he had some very clever raccoons on his hands. 

As he gathered all the trash back into the can, he began to scheme.

Maybe I should wait here and see what it is, he thought. Maybe I can scare it away and it won't come back! I'm sick of picking up all this junk! I could be inside, being warm!

He walked out of the alley and hid behind his fence. Peeking out from behind, he waited for what seemed like an hour, but was actually only about 15 minutes. Just as he was about to give up, he heard something. Looking out, he silently gasped. It was a cat. And not just any cat, the most beautiful cat he had ever seen. He was breathtaking. Pale, porcelain skin and gleaming red eyes. He had long, black hair, delicate black ears, and a fluffy black tail. At least this confirmed something more intelligent than a raccoon was digging through his garbage. 

The cat, smelling fresh food, easily opened the locks and dug down to the still-warm food Sephiroth had had for dinner that evening. 

Sephiroth stood up and cleared his throat. The cat jumped in alarm and turned wide-eyed to look at Sephiroth. He then proceeded to bound quickly out of the alleyway and into the night before Sephiroth could say a word. 

But Sephiroth yelled out into the night anyway, “Please stop throwing my trash everywhere! It's really inconvenient!” Just in case the cat heard him. 

And he had.

Curious red eyes watched the handsome silverette trudge back through the snow and into the house. They watched him wash his dishes, they even watched him watch TV. They watched him all the way until he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Then they too began stepping carefully through the snow. They walked all the way to Sephiroth's shed, opened the door just a crack, and stepping over the shed's broken lock on the ground, slipped inside. Then they curled up, right next to the snow shovel, wrapped their tattered red cape tightly around them, and closed for the night.

The next day, two young men walked through the alley on their way to Sephiroth's home. They were both covered in slowly melting snow from a good natured snowball fight they had earlier, but now they walked together in silence, simply enjoying one another's company. They walked this way for about a block when suddenly a trash can was knocked over. They instinctively froze.

Down the alley, a beautiful cat emerged from behind the cans, searching the garbage desperately to find last night's forgotten meal. Zack and Cloud looked at each other, the same thoughts going through their minds. Clean this kitten up and he'd make an adorable house pet! At the very least they could get him off these cold, mean streets and into a loving home, right? 

Zack and Cloud exchanged a knowing look, and as military training kicked in, Zack quietly directed Cloud to stay on the opposite side of the alley from him so they could descend upon the cat from two different angles, making it more difficult to escape. The two men ran in a crouch softly through the snow and quickly closed in on the feline. Before it had time to hiss, Zack pounced. 

Zack held on for dear life as he and Cloud tried to pin the animal down and get it to relax, the cat scratching and hissing and seething with rage. Finally, with one well aimed kick to Cloud's face and a vicious bite to Zack's arm, the cat nimbly wrestled his way out of Zack's grasp, skirted around Cloud, and bolted out of the alley.

Sprawled out in the alley, Zack and Cloud began to laugh heartily. 

“Well that definitely didn't go as planned!” laughed Zack, nursing his injured arm.

Cloud rubbed his face. “Heh heh, ow.”

Zack and Cloud continued on their way to Sephiroth's house, finally stumbling through the thigh-deep snow of his lawn and up to his front door. 

Sephiroth answered the door. “You guys look terrible.”

“Well, we just had a run in with a cat rummaging through the garbage in the alley.” said Zack. 

“We just wanted to take him home and love him!” whined Cloud.

Sephiroth chuckled. “Yeah, he's a little skittish isn't he?”

“That's an understatement. Look what he did to Cloud's pretty little face!” said Zack.

Sure enough, there was a dirty boot print on Cloud's face that looked like it was already beginning to bruise. Sephiroth only laughed, to Cloud's dismay. “Well come inside you two!”

“By the way,” added Zack as he stepped over the threshold, “You really need to shovel your snow. We were practically swimming through it!”

Later that afternoon, after Zack and Cloud had taken their leave, Sephiroth stepped out back to grab his snow shovel from the shed. He was barely out the door when sight of the cat made him freeze. The cat entered his shed. It was only then that Sephiroth noticed all the tracks in his backyard leading to and from his shed. The cat was living there!He quickly reentered his house opting not to fetch his snow shovel, lest he disturb the lovely creature. 

He ate his dinner the way he usually did that evening, except instead of discarding the leftovers, he put them on a plate, which he carried outside and set outside his shed. He then waited inside his house beside the window to see the feline slide out of the shed and eat the leftovers. The next morning, he collected the plate to find it licked clean.

He continued this ritual for another week and a half, noticing that his garbage can was no longer getting knocked over and having its contents scattered all over the ground. He continued this way, until one night he could no longer deny his overwhelming desire to touch the creature. 

After the cat came out to eat that night, Sephiroth silently slipped out of his house and moved like a ghost through the snow. The cat didn't seem to sense him coming closer. Sephiroth held his breath as he prepared to touch the cat eating on the ground in front of him.

Sephiroth slowly reached out a hand to touch the sleek creature before him, but as his fingertips brushed the soft sable hair, the cat looked up, his face moving quickly from shock to fury.

“Don't you touch me!” he said.

“Why not?” said Sephiroth. “I feed you, just let me pet you. I won't do you harm, I swear. I just want to pet you.”

“I don't need your help.” growled the cat. 

“Yes you do.” replied Sephiroth. “Even when I don't feed you, you still eat out of MY garbage.”

The cat pondered this for a moment.

“Fine” he said. “Touch me. But only a little.”

Sephiroth reached out once more to touch the animal, this time with minimal resistance as the cat fought the urge to shrink away. Sephiroth's hand moved over the long, black locks and the cat couldn't help but lean into the tender touch, the soft petting of his hair, the gentle tickle of fingertips on his jawbone. 

“What's your name?” Sephiroth whispered.

Entranced by the hand stroking his mane and cheek, the cat answered without thinking. “Vincent.”

“Would you like to come inside Vincent?”

Vincent thought about the food this man had given him and about how cold it was and he thought about the gentle hand petting him... and about the danger of being found outside.

Couldn't hurt, he thought.

“I suppose.” responded Vincent.


	2. House Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko Vincent becomes acclimated to living with Sephiroth. He also does adorable cat things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and I'll update faster.

Lost and Found chapter 2: House Pet

 

That first night was a brand new experience for Vincent. It was the first time he had been in such a nice home with such a warm atmosphere. His last “home” was nothing like that. But he didn't want to think about that. 

Sephiroth allowed Vincent to roam free and explore his new home. Vincent poked around every room, every nook and cranny, every cupboard, every drawer, even Sephiroth's sock drawer and under his bed. The only room he didn't explore was the attic, choosing to save that adventure for another day. In the bathrooms, Vincent sniffed all the soaps and drank from the sinks, enjoying the wonders of the water filters and how nice they made the water taste. Much nicer than rain water or snow. In Sephiroth's office, he played with the stapler, shooting staples into all Sephiroth's paperwork. He also went through and opened all the drawers in the desk and filing cabinets, and when he was done sifting through them, he left them haphazardly hanging open. In the living room he crawled across the sofa from arm to arm, enjoying the softness of the cushions under his hands and knees, then proceeded to roll around on the plush carpet. The kitchen cabinets and drawers were treated in a similar fashion as the office drawers, being left gaping wide open after Vincent had gone through and sniffed all their contents. Then he went into the spare bedroom and rolled around on the bed.

Vincent saved Sephiroth's bedroom for last. He went in and snooped through Sephiroth's closet, looking through all his clothes, most of which were black. He went through Sephiroth's dresser drawers and threw clothing all over the place then began pulling out balled up pairs of socks and playing with them, batting them across the floor and tossing them up into the air just to smack them down to the floor again. Having finally spent himself, Vincent climbed up onto Sephiroth's bed and curled himself tightly around a pillow, kneading it with both hands and purring softly until he fell asleep.

Sephiroth watched all of this with amusement as he had followed behind Vincent, shutting drawers and cabinets, turning off faucets, straightening out cushions and blankets, and putting away clothes. As he watched Vincent fall asleep, he thought to himself, Those cats in those videos Zack shows me aren't nearly as funny as the real thing.

Some time later, Vincent awoke to a weight on the other side of the bed. He listened quietly as Sephiroth wrapped the blankets around himself and fell asleep. Vincent had never had someone sleep next to him before, and as he felt the comforting warmth of another person sleeping beside him, he decided he rather liked it.

Vincent woke the next morning to the smell of food. Good food. He wasn't used to that. The last person he lived with couldn't cook very well, although he didn't feed Vincent very much anyway. Maybe this man would feed him. He fed him last night, right?

This man. Vincent suddenly realized, I don't know my host's name!

Vincent quietly padded downstairs and crept towards the kitchen where he saw his host preparing two plates of food. Bacon, eggs, and toast.

Vincent sniffed the air hungrily. I hope one of those plates is for me, he thought.

Sephiroth noticed his guest standing in the kitchen doorway. 

“Good morning Vincent! I made us breakfast!” said Sephiroth cheerfully, happy to be finally saying the word “us”.

As they sat down for breakfast, Vincent asked Sephiroth, “Excuse me, but what is your name? I'm sorry but I've yet to learn it.”

“Sephiroth.”

“Sephiroth.” Vincent repeated, tasting this new name. “Thank you Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth smiled. “The pleasure is all mine Vincent. Now eat.”

Vincent happily obliged. If a stomach could do a happy dance, Vincent's would be cutting a rug. He scarfed down the food gleefully, not leaving a single crumb, even licking the bacon grease off the plate, much to Sephiroth's amusement. It was the best meal he had ever had, the only food even coming close were the meals Sephiroth had been leaving him. After finishing his meal, he began purring with satisfaction, absolutely delighting Sephiroth. 

“Vincent?” Sephiroth suddenly asked with a slight tone of discomfort, hoping he wouldn't offend the cat with what he was about to say.

“Yes?” Vincent's purring ceased.

“I... I hope you don't mind me suggesting this, but do you think you'd mind taking a bath? You smell a little, well, bad. And you look pretty dirty too.” He added with a tone of fear and embarrassment, “Sorry.”, and lowered his head.

Vincent sniffed. Bad was an understatement. He hadn't noticed before, but he smelled absolutely wretched. And upon closer inspection, he was, in fact, covered with a coat of filth.

“No, you're right. I do smell pretty bad.”

Sephiroth let out a sigh of relief. “I'll get you a spare change of clothes, and while you're bathing, I'll wash the ones you're in” 

Sephiroth deposited the dishes in the sink, then Vincent followed him upstairs, where Sephiroth pulled a black t-shirt, a pair of black sweatpants, and black underwear out of his dresser. Even the man's underpants were black.

“I'm sorry if these don't fit very well, I am much bigger than you are.” 

Then, as they stood outside the bathroom, Sephiroth told Vincent, “Now pass me your dirty clothes and I'll wash them while you take a bath.”, fully expecting Vincent to go into the bathroom and hand out his dirty clothing through the bathroom door. So he was quite surprised when Vincent slid off his boots and began stripping right there.

“W-what are you doing?” stammered Sephiroth, his cheeks heating up as more and more of Vincent's lovely body was exposed, unable to tear his glowing green eyes away from the sight.

“I'm giving you my clothes.” said Vincent as he continued to undress.

“Well there's no need to do it out here, I mean, you might be more comfortable taking your clothes off in the bathroom.” As Vincent finally slipped off his underwear, Sephiroth's cheeks were on fire, a fire that traveled down his chest and stomach and into his loins. He quickly gathered up Vincent's clothes and excused himself to the washing machine to hide his growing arousal.

Vincent ran himself a steamy hot bath. He had noticed the silver haired man's obvious discomfort, and was quite pleased with himself for having that effect on the man. He slid slowly into the water. Not all cats hate the water, and he happened to be loving it. He couldn't remember the last time he had bathed. He began scrubbing an arm. The filth that came off of it was tremendous. But the skin underneath was alabaster pale and beautiful, even his scars. While he scrubbed the grime off of his body, he thought about Sephiroth.

Could I call him my master?, wondered Vincent. I like him. A lot. I think I might let him do a lot more than just own me...

When he was done scrubbing, the water had a brown tint. He drained the water from the tub and ran the shower to wash his hair and rinse the excess dirt from himself and the walls of the tub. His hair was a tangled greasy mess, but eventually he worked out the knots and lathered great globs of shampoo and conditioner into his hair. 

Fresh, clean, and smelling of vanilla, Vincent stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a nearby towel, then put on the clothes Sephiroth had given him. They were baggy, but they stayed on. That was what counted... at least for the sake of Sephiroth's sanity. Vincent then headed downstairs to find Sephiroth sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Hey there Vincent, I was about to head out to the grocery store, is there anything you'd like me to get you?” asked Sephiroth.

Vincent shook his head. Then, “Wait. Tuna.”

Sephiroth stood up. “Alright. I'll be back in about a half hour.”

When Sephiroth arrived home, he found the living room covered in string. Not just any string. A materia yarn ball. The glowing string was draped over the couch and snaked all around the living room floor, right up to where Vincent lay with the guilty look of a child caught in the act of stealing from the cookie jar. While Sephiroth had been out, Vincent had discovered the yarn in the attic, chased it down the stairs, and played with it all over the living room.

Sephiroth laughed and knelt down beside Vincent, scratching under his chin. Then, without thinking, he pressed a soft kiss to Vincent's forehead, eliciting a sweet meow from him. 

“Sorry.” apologized Sephiroth, blushing.

“I don't mind.” Vincent assured him, his cheeks painted with a pale pink as well.

Glowing green eyes stared deep into fiery red ones.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, startling them both. Sephiroth gave a quick scratch to Vinceent's chin once more before answering the door to the UPS man, who carried a large box from Amazon.

“Oh Amazon,” said Sephiroth shutting the front door. “Always sending packages even earlier than they say they will!”

“What is it?” asked Vincent, as he followed Sephiroth to his office with the big box.

“Books.” replied Sephiroth. “Lots of them.”

He set the box down and started removing all the books, then began shelving them. When he finished and turned around he was greeted by the adorable sight of Vincent, sitting in the box with his tail wrapped around himself. 

Vincent's face was down turned, and he muttered, “Don't judge me.”

Sephiroth didn't even try to hide his snickering.

Later, as Sephiroth was finishing up washing the dishes, he felt a tug on his hair. Then another. And another. He turned. Vincent was swatting at his long silver hair. He smiled. This little kitty was so cute. 

He made his way to the living room sofa to watch TV, Vincent still batting at his hair. When he sat down, Vincent hopped onto the sofa with him, and without any invitation, lay down with his head in Sephiroth's lap. Sephiroth smiled and began stroking Vincent's silky mane. Vincent revved up a low, satisfied purr and closed his eyes. 

Then: “Thank you.... master.”

Sephiroth was happier than he had been all day. Vincent had accepted him as his new owner.


	3. Sex Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko Vincent and Sephiroth get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and I'll update faster

Chapter 3 is written as a separate story you can read, it's listed amongst my works. That means you have the ability to skip over it if you don't like smut. Because chapter 3 is just sex.


End file.
